The long-term objective of this proposal is to identify human auditory genes and determine their role in the auditory process. The human auditory genes will be identified by characterizing those cDNA clones identified from a fetal cochlear cDNA library that had preferential cochlear mRNA expression patterns or significant sequence homology to non-human genes thought to be important for the hearing process. Full-length cDNA sequences will be obtained by screening a cochlear CAPfinder library and scrutinized by BLAST analysis. RNA expression patterns will be assessed for those cDNA clones whose expression patterns are not known. The chromosomal map position will be assessed by cytogenetic analysis and radiation hybrid mapping. Any cDNA found to map to a deafness loci may be screened for mutations in relevant patients. Those cDNAs found to be interesting (i.e., maps to deafness, loci, cochlea expression) will be characterized further by in situ hybridization for determining the cell type expression patterns and by immunohistochemistry to determine protein localization.